Talk:24 Inside
Do we want to include articles for specific episodes? I assume we do eventually. --Proudhug 15:11, 8 May 2006 (UTC) :Do we want individual articles for 24 Conspiracy episodes and 24 The Game hours too? I guess if we do this, I think we should do it all the way. - Xtreme680 22:18, 8 May 2006 (UTC) :What kind of article do we need to write for a 25-minute interview? If there's interesting information - for instance, Jayne Atkinson's idea that Karen Hayes has a crush on Bill Buchanan - shouldn't that just be listed as trivia on the relevant page? --StBacchus 23:07, 8 May 2006 (UTC) ::There is no way that you need to do individual episodes for this show.-CWY2190 23:13, 8 May 2006 (UTC) Well, we need to be consistent on what has individual articles and what doesn't. People have been making articles for each individual Game hour, yet if we do this, then the novels should have seperate articles for each chapter. And that just seems silly. 24 Inside and Pure 24 are actual episodic programs, as is the actual show 24, so I think it makes sense to include individual articles for their episodes. What should be included in the articles? Well, airdate, screenshot(s), cast members, summary of the interview... basically the same stuff that's on the 24 episode articles. I think the rule for creating articles should be that anything that was released individually gets its own article. TV episodes are individual things, so each one gets its own article. Same with episodes of 24 Inside and Pure 24. A comic book, however, is released as one thing, same with the novels. The Game is also only one thing, so shouldn't have individual "episode" articles. I realize that this also means individual articles for 24: Conspiracy episodes, but they were released one at at time. --Proudhug 03:19, 9 May 2006 (UTC) *It's been a long time since this has been active, but being a fan of 24:Inside, and having recently seen some episodes, I'd be more than willing to make these. If you can help me develop a name for each article, (how they should be named), I'll make my first "project" here writing articles for 24-Inside. Steve CrossinTalk 04:04, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :: This would be an encouraging place to start a project. Since I'm unfamiliar with 24:Inside, I don't know how to go about labeling them. But, someone has already numbered some of them. Perhaps they could be named by their number? Or by the date of their original airing? If they don't have individual "titles", then I'm thinking the labels for their articles here should either be airdate or number. – Blue Rook 08:30, 25 August 2008 (UTC)talk ::: I'll think it over and see what I come up with, They can always be renamed at a later date. Steve CrossinTalk 08:34, 25 August 2008 (UTC) If it were me, I'd call it 24:Inside Day 3 11:00pm-12:00am, but I don't know what you guys think about that. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 09:18, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :I think for now, I'll just call it 24 Inside Season 3 Episode 1 and so on. They can always be moved at a later date. Steve CrossinTalk 00:25, 26 August 2008 (UTC)